1x06 Handlung: Wonderland (Gegenwart):
'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 03: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker' (''Die Königin und einer der Tweedels betreten den Kerker. Der Tweedel bemüht sich emsig die Schleppe der Königin sauber zu halten.) Rote Königin: „Hallo? Jafar?“ Tweedel: „Ich glaube er ist nicht hier euer Majestät.“ Rote Königin: „Ich glaube hier ist niemand Herzchen. Kein Jafar, keine Wachen, und was am schlimmsten ist kein Flaschengeist. (überfreundlich.) Das macht mich überaus neugierig. (sieht zum Käfig des Alten. Spricht übertrieben.) Ach wenn mir doch nur jemand sagen könnte wo sie abgeblieben sind.“ Alter Mann: „Ich mag Jafar's Gefangener sein. (steh auf.) Aber ich bin nicht der eure. Von mir werdet ihr keine Antwort kriegen.“ Rote Königin: '(''betont unschuldig.) „Kein Grund unhöflich zu sein. (finster.) Wir kennen uns noch gar nicht.“ (Sie lässt ihn an die Decke des Käfig fliegen und sogleich zu Boden fallen.) '''Rote Königin: „Jetzt allerdings schon. Entweder ich mach das so lange bis du tot bist oder du fängst an zu reden.“ Alter Mann: „Jafar ist gegangen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wohin. Aber Cyrus hat er mitgenommen.“ (Sie lässt ihn erneut fliegen.) Rote Königin: „Der Käfig ist aufgebrochen worden. Hätte Jafar Cyrus mitgenommen hätte er ihn aufgeschlossen.“ Alter Mann: „Das ist nicht von Bedeutung ihr werdet ihn niemals erwischen.“ Rote Königin: „Und wieso nicht?“ Alter Mann: „Weil Cyrus tief in seinem Herzen die wohl größte Macht der Welt trägt. Die wahre Liebe.“ 'Szene 04: Fellswand I' (Cyrus klettert eine steile Felswand hinab. In der ferne hört er die Stimmen der Wachen.) Wache: (Off.) „Haltet die Augen offen Männer.“ (Cyrus hat den Boden erreicht. Hält inne sieht sich um. Er faltet dei Hände, atmet tief durch konzentriert sich, schließt die Augen.) Cyrus: '„Alice. Wo bist du?“ (''In der ferne sieht er die Reflexion ihrer Anhängers. Überblende durch des leuchten. Alice steht am der Klippe über dem wolkigen Tal.) 'Alice: '„Ich muss nur der Sonne nach Westen folgen. Und dann finde ich dich.“ 'Cyrus: '„Sei stark Alice. Ich bin bald bei dir.“ '''Szene 05: Waldweg mit Pflastersteinen I / Rastplatz der Wegelagerer (Alice geht einen Weg entlang. Als sie an einem Rastplatz von zwei Männer vorbei kommt springt ihr einer von ihnen in den Weg.) Gauner 1: „Immer schön langsam wo soll's den hingehen?“ Alice: '''„Ich will nach Westen und jemanden finden. Und du versperrst mir den Weg.“ '''Gauner 1: „Im Westen landest du im Schwarzen Wald mein Täubchen. Da findest du sicher niemanden.“ Gauner 2: „Da soll es wohl so dunkel sein das man seine eigene Nase nich sehen kann.“ Alice: '(''betrachtet ihn herablassend.) „Das Risiko geh ich ein. Danke.“ (Will weiter. Aber der erste versperrt ihr den weg.) '''Gauner 2: „Das hört sich aber Gefährlich an Schätzchen. Ein kleines Mädchen, ganz allein unterwegs. Vielleicht kennt sie die Regeln nicht?“ Gauner 1: „Wenn du auf diesem Weg weiter laufen willst, musst du erst den Zoll bezahlen.“ Gauner 2: „Sei schön brav kleine... und gib uns diesen Anhänger.“ Alice: '„Wenn du denn Anhänger auch nur anrührst verlierst du deine Hand.“ (''Zieht ihr Schwert. Gauner 2 lacht. Hinter seinem Röcken hat er eine Keule.) '''Gauner 1: „Pass auf wem du drohst Schätzchen. (hält eine Axt.) Kein Schmuck ist es wert sein Leben zu verlieren.“ Alice: '„Dieser Schmuck schon.“ (''Alice kämpft mit den Gaunern. Und geht dabei äußerst brutal vor. Nachdem sie den ersten Gauner mit einem gekonnten Judogriff zu Boden geworfen hat hält sie ihm ihr Schwert an den Hals.) '''Alice: (bedrohlich.) „Pass auf wem du drohst, Schätzchen! (nimmt sich einen brennenden Stock vom Lagerfeuer.) Danke für die Fackel. (Geht davon, spricht zu dem Anhänger.) Ich hab dich schon mal fast verloren. Das passiert mir nicht noch mal.“ 'Szene 07: Schilderdpfad zum Schwarzen Wald' (Alice gelangt zu einer immer dunkler werdenden Stelle des Waldes. Mehrer Schilder kommen ihr entgegen.) Alice: „Ende der Königinstraße. Kein Durchgang, "Gibt alle Hoffnungen auf ihr die ihr eintretet." "Kehrt um." Ich gebe gar nichts auf. Schon gar nicht meine Hoffnung. "Schwarzer Wald Vorsicht".'' Was für eine Holzverschwendung Ein Schild hätte wirklich gereicht. "Die endlose Nacht wartet schon." (''unbehaglich.) Wie schlimm muss dieser Wald sein? "Betreten auf eigene Gefahr.“ (Alice gelangt zu einer pechschwarzen stelle zwischen zwei Bäumen. Sie streckt die Hand aus ihr Finger verschwindet in einer schwarzen fliesenden Masse. Sie zieht ihn heraus. Streckt probeweise ihren Arm hinein. Er wird von dem Portal ähnlichen Zugang verschluckt. Nimmt ihn heraus.) Alice: '(''beruhigt sich selbst.) „Okay Alice. Ein bisschen Dunkelheit hat noch keinem geschadet. "Kehret um oder ihr seit verloren.“ (Sie tritt hindurch.) '''Szene 08: Waldweg mit Pflastersteinen II (Will hält sich den Kopf.) Will: „Verflixte Axt hab ich einen Schädel.“ (An einer Abzweigung kommt ihn ein alter Mann mit einem Karren entgegen. Auf diesen sind ein Brote und Würste.) Will: „Bitte mein Freund hast du Wasser für mich?“ Alter Mann: '''„Geht's dir gut Wirkst ne'n bisschen mitgenommen.“ '''Will: „Warst du mal versteinert? Man füllt sich wie Tod wenn man aufwacht.“ Alter Mann: „Nein mein junge. Mich erschreckt so schnell nichts mehr.“ Will: „Ich meinte nicht starr vor Schreck sondern wirklich versteinert..“ Alter Mann: '„Sicher, natürlich. Äh hier, die kannst du gern behalten.“ (''Gibt ihm eine Feldflasche und zieht weiter. Will trinkt ausgiebig. Die beiden Gauner kommen vorbei.) '''Gauner 1: „Hey, der Herzbube. (Will rülpst.) Wir haben ne' Botschaft für das Teufelsweib mit dem du rumziehst.“ Will: „Alice. Habt ihr sie gesehen?“ Gauner 2: „Die is' echt völlig verrückt. Hat uns einfach angegriffen als wir geschlafen haben.“ (Will und Gauner 1 wechseln einen Blick. Beiden ist klar das sie lügen.) Will: „Ah...“ Gauner 1: „Sag ihr wenn wir sie nochmal treffen, dann kann sie was erleben.“ Will: „Aber sicher. Verratet ihr mir noch wo sie hingelaufen ist? Hört zu, sie hat mir das Leben gerettet, ich muss sie finden.“ Gauner 2: „Na dann viel Glück. Sie is' unterwegs zum Schwarzen Wald.“ Will: „Zum Schwarzen Wald? (Gauner 2 nickt.) Verflixt noch eins.“ Gauner 1: „Ja, wie gesagt, viel Glück.“ 'Szene 09: Schwarzer Wald' (Alice ist umgeben von völliger Dunkelheit. Die Fackel gibt vereinzelt Strukturen der Bäume und die Sicht auf nächsten Meter frei.) Alice: (ängstlich.) „Lauf einfach gerade aus. Immer schön, nach Westen.“ (Unheimliche Geräusche von Wilden Tieren sind zu hören. Alice Fackel beginnt zu erlischen.) Alice: '„Oh nein.“ (''Nimmt ein Stück holtz vom Boden versucht die Flamme wieder zu entfachen.) 'Alice: '„Bitte geh nicht aus. Bitte! Neinneinneinneinnein.“ (f''ür einen Moment ist es stockdunkel. Plötzlich erstrahlt ein weißes Licht.) Ich bin auf der anderen Seite. Ich wusste ich schaffe es.“ (''Alice geht ins Licht.) '''Szene 10: Bohoheim I (Alice gelangt erneut durch ein Portal und steht in einem Hell erleuchteten Wald. Die Bäume sind mit Moosbewachsen überall sind Blumen und Grünflächen. An den Bäumen wachsen wunderschöne lila Blumen die alle paar Sekunden einen Schwall einer rosa Wolke abgeben. Alice ist überwältigt. Ein der Blumen sprüht ihre einen Hauch Sporen ins Gesicht. Alice atmet tief ein.) Alice: '„Das füllt sich wunderbar an.“ '''Zimmermann: '„Wunderschön nicht wahr? Da wird man doch gleich ganz mimsig.“ (Alice fährt herum. Zieht dabei ihr Schwert. Ein etwas dickere man mit einer Säge in der Hand und einem unheimlich fröhlichen grinsen steht regungslos vor ihr.) 'Alice: '„Wer sind sie?“ 'Zimmermann: '„Ich bin der Zimmermann. Und wer bist du?“ 'Alice: '„Ich, weiß nicht ob ich ihnen das sagen will. Wissen sie wo wir sind? Ich hab etwas die Orientierung verloren.“ 'Zimmermann: '„Wir sind hier im Bohoheim. Dem schönsten Fleckchen der Welt. Warum senkst du nicht dein Schwert? Und bleibst ein Weilchen.“ 'Alice: '„Das ist mir nicht möglich ich hab wichtige Dinge zu erledigen.“ 'Zimmermann: '„Was könnte wichtiger sein als in der Sonne zu liegen?“ 'Alice: '„Na- jemandem... das Leben zu retten. (Der Zimmermann sieht sie an. Alice wird zunehmen unkonzentrierter.) Äh, ich bin... immer der Sonne gefolgt und- ich mein... ich habe versucht... ähm da, das ist dieser Flaschengeist und... der steckt in Schwierigkeiten, und ich... ich dachte es zumindest. Ich- ich kann mich plötzlich nicht mehr erinnern.“ 'Zimmermann: '(lächelt als hätte er nur darauf gewartet.) „Nun dann bleib doch... hier!“ (Alice wird von einem weiteren rosa hauch der Blumen eingenebelt.) 'Alice: '„Es ist in der Tat wunderschön hier.“ (lässt ihr Schwert fallen.) 'Alice: '(gelöst.) „Vielleicht bleib ich wirklich ein Weilchen.“ (Sie lächelt ein unnatürlich glückliches lächeln.) '''Szene 12: Fellswand II Rote Königin: '''„Cyrus muss hier lang gelaufen sein. Jafar's verdammte Wachen sind alle hinter ihm her.“ '''Tweedel: „Gut. Dann haben sie ihn sicher in null Komma nichts.“ Rote Königin: '''„Das! Mein kleines Dummerchen, ist genau das was wir nicht wollen.“ '''Tweedel: „Das versteh ich nicht.“ Rote Königin: '''„Natürlich nicht. Ihr Tweedels versteht nichts einer dümmer als der andere.“ '''Tweedel: „Aber euer Majestät darf ich nicht allein verfolgen und eurer Gewand ist nicht angemessen für eine Königin.“ (Sie ohrfeigt ihn.) Rote Königin: '''„WAS, SCHREIBT MIR VOR WAS ICH DARF UND WAS ICH NICHT DARF! Ständig werde ich von allen unterschätzt. Ich war nicht immer Königin. Ich weiß wie man sich die Hände schmutzig macht!“ '''Tweedel: „Aber sicher.“ Rote Königin: '„Wenn es mir gelingt diesen Flaschengeist zu fangen dann hab ich ihn und seine Flasche dann gehört alles mir. Dann habe ich das Spiel gewonnen und Jafar geht... leer aus.“ (''Ausblende.) '''Szene 13: Bohoheim II (Will tritt aus dem Portal auf die Wiesen hervor.) Will: „Alice! Alice...“ (Auch er wird von den Blüten besprüht zeigt aber keinerlei Veränderung.) Will: „Alice... (Reibt sich die Sporen aus den Augen.) Was is'n das? Ne' Parfümflasche oder wie?“ (Reibt sich die Augen. Alice kommt strahlend auf ihn zugerannt.) Alice: „Du bist hier!“ (Umarmt ihn.) Will: „Ich hab dich gefunden. Und an dir ist noch alles dran. Wir sind beide wohl auf. Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht.“ Alice: „Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Alles hier ist einfach wundervoll. Ich muss dir etwas zeigen.“ (zieht ihn an der Hand fort.) Will: „Nicht so schnell.“ Alice: „Los komm.“ (Alice hat ihr Schwert in den Boden gesteckt, den Anhänger am Griff befestigt und ein Muster aus Blumen drumherum gelegt.) Will: „Was soll ne'n das sein?“ Alice: „Gefällt's dir? Hab ich selbst gemacht.“ (Alice sieht verzückt auf ihr Kunstwerk. Will schaut sich um.) Will: „Was zum Teufel ist hier los? (Er sieht den Zimmermann.) Wer ist das?“ Alice: „Och das ist nur der Zimmermann. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Will: „Verstehe. Er hat ja nur ne' Säge und grinst gruselig.“ Alice: „Hm. Ganz genau.“ (riecht an einer Blume.) Will: „Ähm, wie lange bist du schon hier Alice?“ Alice: „Weiß ich nicht mehr. Ein Weilchen.“ (Will sieht auf den Anhänger.) Will: „Du hast einfach die Halskette abgelegt und angefangen Blumen zu pflücken? Obwohl Cyrus im Kerker sitzt?“ Alice: '(''schaut unsicher.) „Ja?...“ '''Will: „Wieso tust du das?“ Alice: „Weil es mich glücklich macht.“ (Riecht an ihrer Blume. Grelle Licht überblende.) 'Szene 15: Fluss I' (Cyrus läuft durch den Wald. Er kommt zu einem Fluss. Bleibt stehen, überlegt. Dann geht betont tiefe schritte in den Schlamm nahe am Ufer setzend auf den Fluss zu. Er bleibt stehen sieht zurück und geht den Fuß in seine eigenen Fußabdrücke setzend wieder zurück.) Wache: „Gleich haben wir ihn. Hier entlang.“ (Die Wachen erreichen das Flussufer. Sehen Cyrus Spur.) Wache 1: „Er ist im Fluss. Ihr beide da lang.“ Wache 2: „Ja Sir.“ Wache 1: „Der Rest kommt mit mir. Und wenn ihr ihn findet denkt daran er hat einen von uns getötet. Dafür muss er bluten.“ Wache 2: „Ja Sir. Komm mit mir. Los wir gehen zum anderen Ufer.“ (Die Wachen verteilen sich. Cyrus beobachtet es in einem Gebüsch. Dann verschwindet er.) 'Szene 16: Bohoheim III' Will: „Komm jetzt Alice wir müssen Cyrus finden.“ Alice: '„Bleiben wir noch ein bisschen. Dir Rinde dieser Bäume füllt sich einfach herrlich an.“ (''Alice tollt wie ein Blumenkind über die Wiese.) '''Will: „Diese Rinde interessiert mich nicht. Ich will das du zur Besinnung kommst.“ Alice: '(''tanzend.) „Was redest du da?“ '''Will: „Was ist los mir dir?“ Alice: „Gar nichts. Das erste mal in meinem Leben stimmt einfach alles. Ich bin glücklich, er ist glücklich, wieso bist du es nicht?“ (Will sieht zum Zimmermann. Er stampft auf ihn zu. Dieser rührt sich nicht.) Will: '(''finster.) „Was hast du mir ihr gemacht hä? Ich will wissen was du mir ihr gemacht hast. (Der Zimmermann ist starr wie ein Fels.) Hör zu, ich bin eigentlich ein friedlicher Kerl. Aber wenn du nicht redest prügele ich die Antwort aus dir raus.“ (Er schubst ihn. Eine ranke schießt aus seinem Kragen am Hinterkopf hoch.) '''Will: „Du hast da was Kumpel.“ (sieht über seine Schulter. Der Zimmermann ist von ranken umwachsen. Statt seiner Beine hat er Wurzeln geschlagen. Er ist ab der Hüfte abwägt mehr Baum als Mensch. Will fährt erschrocken zurück.) Will: „Verflixte Axt!“ (Drückt sich an den nächsten Baum. Als er sich diesen ansieht er kennt er im Holz ganz deutlich ein Gesicht.) Will: „Das ist nicht gut.“ (Sieht zu den anderen Bäumen auch sie haben menschliche Gesichter an sich.) Will: „Das is' gar nicht gut.“ (geht langsam rückwärts.) Zimmermann: '''„Man will hier nie wieder weg.“ '''Will: „ALICE! Alice Alice Alice (rennt zu ihr.) Wir müssen auf der Stelle von hier verschwinden. Alice.“ (Sieht in verständnislos an.) Alice: „Wer ist Alice?“ (Ausblende.) 'Szene 18: Bohoheim IV' Will: „Das reicht jetzt. Du weißt nicht wer Cyrus ist, du weißt nicht wer du bist, ich hab genug wir gehen jetzt!“ (Will sie an der Hand wegziehen.) Alice: '''„Wohin denn?“ '''Will: „Und zwar schnell. Siehst du Alice? diese Bäume, das waren früher mal Menschen. Das blüht dir auch wenn du hier bleibst. Also nichts wie weg.“ Alice: '(''reißt sich los.) „NEIN! (greift sich ihr Schwert.) Ich will aber nicht. Ich will hier nicht weg! Bleib mir vom Leib!“ (Schlägt nach ihn.) '''Will: „Ganz ruhig. Alice.“ Alice: '''„DU KANNST MICH NICHT ZWINGEN ZU GEHEN! (''mehrere wilde hiebe. Will weicht ihnen au''s.) ICH WILL HIERBLEIBEN VERSTANDEN?!“ '''Will: „Entschuldige bitte Alice aber du bist nicht du selbst.“ Alice: '''„BLÖDSINN! ICH BIN GENAUSO WIE ICH IMMER SEIN WOLLTE. HIER BIN ICH GLÜCKLICH.“ '''Will: „ES IST DER WALD DER DICH GLÜCKLICH MACHT! ABER DAS IST KEIN WAHRES GLÜCK. Glaub mir. Ich hab den unterschied kennengelernt.“ Alice: '''„WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN?!“ '''Will: „Hör zu ich hab dir noch nicht alles erzählt. Nachdem mir mein Herz buchstäblich, aus der Brust gerissen wurde dachte ich, ich könnte das Loch nie füllen. Dank dir hab ich es wieder. Aber seitdem, hab ich es nicht so richtig benutzt. Das hat mir zu schaffen gemacht. Als hättest du mir mehr gegeben als mir zusteht. Als wär ich dir noch was schuldig. Vielleicht kann ich es deswegen nicht zulassen.“ (Während er spricht geht er um Alice herum. Tritt an sie heran. Greift nach ihrem Schwert.) Alice: '''„HÖR AUF!“ '''Will: „GIB MIR DAS SCHWERT ALICE!“ (Beide rangeln um das Schwert. Alice stößt ihn weg. Er fällt auf den Rücken. Steh auf. Alice beginnt sich in einen Baum zu verwandeln. Ab der Hüfte abwärts ist sie schon ein fest verwurzelter Stamm. Einzelne ranken schlängen sich hoch.) Will: „Alice, ich kann dich nicht zwingen zu gehen.“ Alice: '(''finster.) „Ganz genau!“ '''Will: „Nein nein Alice ich meins ernst. Ich kann dich auch nicht mit Gewalt von hier wegbringen. Du kommst hier, nämlich nur weg wenn du es auch willst. Also bitte Alice komm einfach mir mir. Oh verflixt Alice- KUCK DOCH NACH UNTEN! (Alice schaut verwundert auf die Wurzel vor ihrem Bauch.) Ich bitte dich komm mit mir.“ Alice: '„Nein. Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Ich hab endlich ein zuhause gefunden.“ 'Szene 19: Fluss II (Die Königin hat den Fluss erreicht. Sie sieht Cyrus fast zertretene Spur.) Rote Königin: '„Wäre ich ein verängstigter kleiner Flaschengeist... wo würd ich hinlaufen.“ (''Sie vollführt eine Geste. Die Fußspuren leuchten nacheinander gelb auf und zeichnet so Cyrus Schritte nach. Die Spuren führen rückwärts vom Ufer weg und dann ins Gebüsch.) 'Rote Königin: '(anerkennend.) „Gerissen. Aber nicht gerissen genug.“ (Ausblende.) '''Szene 22: Bohoheim V Will: „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr Alice. Du musst dich entscheiden.“ (links und rechts haben sich zwei ranken gebildet. Die sich wie schlangen in der Luft bewegen.) Alice: '''„Bleib wo du bist." '''Will: „Der Wald behält dich nur hier wenn du das willst. (sieht ihren Anhänger.)Also helf' ich dir auf die Sprünge. (hebt ihn auf.) Auch wenn es mich umbringt. Weißt du von wem das ist? (Hält ihr den Anhänger entgegen.) Sein Name ist Cyrus. (Eine ranke peitscht nach ihm er wicht aus. Nähert sich ihr.) Und du hast wie eine verrückte um ihn gekämpft. Wah!“ (Die ranken links und rechts greifen sich will und halten seine Arm fest. Eine dritte ranke umschließt seinen Unterleib. Sie zwingen ihn auf die Knie.) Alice: '''„Lass mich. Ich bin hier glücklich.“ '''Will: „Du kannst mich töten, ein verfluchter Baum werden. Oder für immer hier bleiben. Aber ohne ihn wirst du niemals richtig glücklich sein. Die Alice die ich kenne hätte niemals aufgegeben.“ Alice: '''„Bitte hör auf damit.“ '''Will: „Nein.“ (Wirft ihr den Anhänger zu. Reflexartig fängt sie ihn auf. Sie sieht in an. Sie schaut erschrocken sie wie die ranken Will fast erdrücken. Sieht auf den Anhänge Flash back von früherer Szenen. Sie starrt den Anhänger an.) Alice: '„Cyrus! (''Die ranken lassen will los.) Was ist das? Runter von mir! Lasst mich Los!“ (Schlägt sich von dem Ästen los.) '''Will: „Sehr gut. Willkommen zurück Alice.“ Alice: '„Ich muss ihn finden!“ 'Szene 23: Klippe der Schwebenden Insel I (Cyrus hat eine klipp erreicht sieht das Meer unter sich.) Rote Königin: „Achtung. Pass auf wo du hintrittst.“ Cyrus: '''„Ihr." '''Rote Königin: „Ja. Ich bin's. Weißt du noch?“ (Kamera zoomt zurück Jafar's Turm steht auf einer gigantischen fliegenden Insel hoch in der Luft. Ausblende.) 'Szene 25: Wald/ Fluss' (Alice und Will gehen an einem Fluss entlang. Alice hält sich den Leib. Krümmt sich, stöhnt vor Schmerz auf.) Alice: „Danke.“ Will: „Ich will das wir quitt sind. Den gefallen war ich dir schuldig.“ Alice: „So etwas hab ich noch nie zuvor gefüllt. Als wär ich all meinen Kummer... auf einmal losgeworden. Und jetzt kommt er mit aller Gewalt zurück. Da ist dieser Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Spürst du ihn auch?“ Will: '(''mitfühlend.) „Nein leider nicht Alice. Das wird schon wieder. (Alice stöhnt auf.) Ich war am Ende als ich mich von der Statue zurückverwandelte. Und jetzt bin ich so gut wie neu. Dafür dank ich dir.“ 'Alice: '(gepresst.) „Wo für?“ '''Will: „Für's zurückverwandeln.“ Alice: „Das war ich nicht.“ Will: „Wer war's den dann?“ Alice: „Anastasia hatte ein wenig Zauberstaub.“ Will: „Verflixte Axt.“ Alice: „Was denn? Sonst wärst du immer noch eine Statue.“ Will: „Ich will nichts mir ihr zu tun haben klar?“ Alice: „Vielleicht liebt sie dich immer noch Will.“ Will: „Aber ich liebe sie nicht mehr. Es geht nicht. Dafür habe ich vor langer Zeit gesorgt.“ Alice: „Was bedeutet das? Es geht doch um dein Herz oder? Du hast gesagt du hättest mir noch nicht alles erzählt. Will dafür schuldest du mir eine Erklärung.“ Will: „Hör zu, ich weiß wie du gekämpft hast damit ich mein Herz zurückbekomme, aber dieser Wald hat mich völlig kalt gelassen.“ Alice: „Du hast es nicht wieder in deine Brust gesetzt. (Will schüttelt den Kopf.) Wieso denn nicht?“ Will: „Anastasia hat mein Herz gebrochen. Ich wusste sobald ich es einsetze fängt alles wieder an.“ Alice: „Und das wolltest du nicht fühlen.“ Will: „Auf keinen Fall. Also hab ich das Leid immer vor mir hergeschoben von einem Tag zum nächsten. Und nach ne'r weile, hat ich mich an diese leere... irgendwie gewöhnt.“ Alice: „Wenn dein Herz nicht in deiner Brust ist, wo ist es dann?“ Will: „Erzähl ich dir später sieh mal deine Kette...“ (Alice Anhänger leuchtet. Grelles Licht, Überblende.) 'Szene 26: Klippe der Schwebenden Insel II' 'Rote Königin: '„Welch wundervolle Fantasterei von dir. Zu fliehen und Alice zu suchen.“ 'Cyrus: '„Es ist absolut keine Fantasterei. Ich werde sie wiedersehen.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Du bist auf einer schwebenden Insel gefangen. Du kannst nicht entkommen. Herzchen, so fürchterlich es klingen mag aber manchmal ist Liebe einfach nicht genug.“ (Cyrus sieht die Reflexion des Anhängers in der Ferne.) 'Cyrus: '„Ich muss euch sagen ihr liegt falsch.“ (Cyrus springt ins Meer. Die Königin läuft zum Rand der Klippe. Sieht ihm fassungslos hinter her.) Kategorie:Wonderland (Gegenwart)